<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】心上蔷薇 by Chuangchuang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905607">【冢不二】心上蔷薇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang'>Chuangchuang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二】心上蔷薇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>心上蔷薇 </p><p>In me the tiger sniff the rose. <br/>在我心里有猛虎嗅蔷薇。 <br/>——Siegfried Sassoon </p><p>Tezuka是Seigaku山谷虎族群中最为出众的一只雄虎。 <br/>他正值壮年，体重200公斤，身长接近2.5米，拥有同类中最长的犬齿、最大号的利爪。 <br/>尽管身型庞大，但Tezuka动作相当敏捷，速度能跟山谷里跑得最快的梅花鹿相媲美，因此他能轻而易举捕捉到任何快速移动的猎物，并用他尖利的虎牙把猎物撕碎。 <br/>同时他也是虎族中最骁勇的斗士，前肢一次挥击力量达1000KG，每次挥爪能刺入15厘米以上的深度，一次跳跃最长可到6米。 <br/>而令族群里的雌虎对其倾慕不已的是，Tezuka的外型也非常健美，他的四肢雄壮有力，全身布满褐黄与黑色相间的斑斓条纹，额头上一个清晰的“王”字，昭显万兽之王的至尊地位。 </p><p>在宁静的Seigaku山谷中，虎族没有天敌，尽管他们经常会被各种虫蟊困扰。他们居住在山谷浓密的森林深处，靠近水源的地方。但他们需要经常更换住所，因为附近的大小兽群一旦闻到他们的气味，就会迅速撤离那个地带，导致他们失去食物的来源。 </p><p>虎族中大多数成员都喜欢独来独往，他们并不是群居的种族。但根据老祖宗留下来的传统，虎族每隔几年就要推举出一位族长，在遇到威胁时统领群虎来摆脱困境——近些年，Seigaku山谷经常会有长着两条腿的人类出没，这些人类虽然看起来很弱小，但他们往往携带着费油具有杀伤力的武器，已经有好几只精悍的雄虎牺牲在人类的猎枪下，也有的中枪后失去了意识，被人类捉住带走，此后再也没有听到过他们的任何消息。 </p><p>Tezuka年纪轻轻，已被族中长老寄予厚望成为下一代的族长。 <br/>为了选拔合适的接班人，虎族每年都会在青壮年的雄虎之间举办格斗大赛，Tezuka凭借敏捷的动作、有力的挥击、尖利的獠牙，以及对虎类要害部位的精准判断并快速发起攻击的技巧，几年来未逢对手。目前的族长还有一年就会退休，到时Tezuka将接过领导Seigaka虎群的重任，成为真真正正的山中之王。 </p><p>然而Tezuka也并非样样都完美无缺。虽然拥有同类难以匹敌的强大实力，但Tezuka的冷漠性情即使在并不喜好群体活动的虎族中，也是相当不合群的。 <br/>每个成年雄虎都会有自己的巢穴，他们通过在附近的树干上留下爪痕或者通过排泄留下自己的气味来划分领地，这些领地从不重合。如果别的雄虎侵犯了另外一只雄虎的领地，会被视为对原主人的挑衅，并引发两雄之间的争斗。 <br/>作为Seigaku山谷中最拔群的雄虎，Tezuka的巢穴所在是个秘密。他把自己掩藏得极深。另外他似乎从未有过发情期——当然他一定是有的，但至少未被其他同类知晓过。族里所有的雌性都爱慕着Tezuka，渴望成为他的交配对象，然而Tezuka似乎对她们不感兴趣，甚至她们鲜少能和Tezuka说上一两句话。 <br/>勉强跟Tezuka交流比较多的Oishi——一只性情温和、额顶长着两簇显眼黑毛的雄虎——推测Tezuka大概住在山顶，离瀑布很近的地方，因为瀑布的水汽能掩盖动物身上的气味，造成兽类嗅觉上的盲区。 </p><p>Oishi的推测是正确的。Tezuka住在山顶瀑布后的一个洞穴里。这个洞穴在悬崖上，和平地有一段不短的距离，必须凭借良好的腰腹力量和后腿弹跳力才能越过去，在整个虎族中都很少有老虎能做到一点。 <br/>和洞穴相连的地方有一块小小的空地。这块空地真的小得可怜，Seigaku森林里最年长的老树精露出地面的根茎就能够把这块地方全部占满。 <br/>然而它被瀑布的水汽滋养，土壤非常肥沃，覆盖着绿油油的青草和茂密的灌木。 <br/>在这块空地上生长的植物中，有一株玫瑰尤为显眼。 </p><p>这株玫瑰不知何时被经过的飞鸟把种子散落在这里，随后生根发芽，茁壮成长，结出了大大的花苞。春天来临，花苞迎风绽放，开出了一朵碗口大小的玫瑰。 <br/>它的颜色红得像血，带有质感的绒光，花瓣边缘向外翻卷，层层簇拥着花心。花枝约有半米高，笔挺地立于灌木丛中，枝干上错落着针状的墨绿色叶子和褐色的刺头，看上去像一位身着洋装身姿绰约的少女。 <br/>它是如此美丽，让路过的飞鸟为之驻足，让蝴蝶和蜜蜂为它倾倒，让昆虫们赞美它的芬芳，让单调的灌木生辉，让绿草更添姿彩。 <br/>它一直生长在这里，常年陪伴它的只有寡言的灌木和喧哗的青草，偶尔岩壁上会长出几丛小花，但熬不过冬天的严寒很快就凋谢了。山谷里的飞鸟会经常在这里停驻，告诉它视野之外的新鲜事。 <br/>玫瑰以为自己的一生将会如此度过，在山中守着岁月静好。每天数着日升日落，虽然安逸，却难免无聊。 </p><p>直到有一天，这朵玫瑰在午睡后醒来，第一次在这片空地上看到了超出它认知范围外的事物——或者更应该说是生物。 <br/>一开始它感到害怕，因为对于它来说，这个生物的体型实在是过于巨大。只要它愿意，几乎可以毫不费力地撕碎自己单薄的躯体或者张开它的血盆大口咬下自己的花苞。玫瑰害怕得叶子都在微微颤抖着，奋力张开满身的尖刺，想要对这个侵入者体现威慑，然而对方有着浓密斑斓的皮毛，看起来极为厚实，它很怀疑自己的小刺能否对这个庞然大物造成一丝半点的伤害。 <br/>有一只画眉鸟在它头顶上盘旋，告诉它这个可怕的生物是猛虎Tezuka，Seigaku的山中之王。 </p><p>“可怜的玫瑰，马上就要被Tezuka吃掉了！” <br/>画眉鸟不忍看下去，拍打着翅膀飞到高处不见了。 </p><p>第一次和玫瑰相遇时，Tezuka才刚刚成年，凭借他出众的体能和捕食技巧，已在同类中享有很高的声望。 <br/>他为了追捕一只鹿来到了这里。那只鹿跑得非常快，因为体型比较轻巧，它可以轻盈地在岩石峭壁间跳来跳去，给Tezuka造成了不小的麻烦。 <br/>但是Tezuka并不是一只会轻言失败的老虎，他跟着这只鹿一直到瀑布附近，只见猎物越过一个断壁跳进了瀑布后的洞穴。Tezuka在悬崖边绕了几圈，测算了一下从他所在的平地到洞口的距离，后退了几步，腰腹和后腿猛然发力，轻易地就越过了这段距离，随后他在封闭的洞穴内美美地享受了来之不易的午餐。 </p><p>饱食之后，Tezuka四下观察这个洞穴，通风不错，也有充足的水源，非常适合当成自己的巢穴。他踱到洞穴的入口，发现在另一边还有一条小路，这条小路连着一块悬崖上的空地。这块空地非常小，大概只够他在上面打几个滚。 <br/>然而，那里有一样特别的东西吸引了猛虎Tezuka的注意力。 <br/>那样东西看起来和这个孤零零的只覆盖着青草和生长着褐色灌木的地方格格不入。 <br/>走进了之后，他发现那原来是一朵玫瑰。 </p><p>这朵玫瑰非常美。 <br/>即使对植物只存在着“这个不好吃”概念的肉食动物Tezuka，也不禁要赞叹玫瑰的美丽。 <br/>然而这个美丽的小东西对他来说实在太小太脆弱，他只要用爪子轻轻一挥，就能把它连根拔起，让那鲜血一般艳红的花瓣凋零满地，徒留枝骸。 <br/>这么一个柔弱的小生物，是如何在这险峻的悬崖之上生存的呢？ <br/>没错，它看上去似乎有些危险，满身都是刺，可是这些刺对Tezuka而言，就像脚下的蚂蚁一样不值一提。 <br/>他把自己湿乎乎的鼻端小心翼翼地凑近盛放的花盘，清雅的香气顿时充盈鼻腔。 <br/>自打出生起，Tezuka就被教导了丛林生存的法则——弱肉强食。断奶之后，他就跟在母亲身后学习捕猎。他最熟悉的是兽类的膻气和鲜血的腥气——这会激发他的食欲和捕猎欲——而从未驻足欣赏过一朵花的美丽和芬芳。 <br/>所以玫瑰的香气对他来说是陌生的，虽然并不浓烈，却让他觉得平和、安详。 <br/>仿佛经历了长途跋涉、朝继夕替的奔波后，终于可以在温暖的窝里安睡。 </p><p>他贪婪地嗅着，呼出的鼻息全部喷洒在玫瑰的花苞上。 <br/>也许是从瀑布底下吹来的风的缘故，也许是害怕的缘故，玫瑰的枝条剧烈地抖动着。 <br/>这朵孤独的、弱小的、美丽的、芬芳的玫瑰让猛虎Tezuka坚硬的心变得异常柔软了起来。 </p><p>他想不如就把家安在这里吧，被自己的气味覆盖后，这里不会再有其他兽类来打扰它的安宁。 <br/>以后这朵玫瑰将会成为它的所有物，他会精心呵护它，陪伴它，为它遮风挡雨。 <br/>他对玫瑰说：“我不会伤害你，相反我会保护你。” <br/>玫瑰轻轻晃动腰肢着表示它的不解。 <br/>“我要给你一个名字。以后你就叫Fuji吧。” <br/>Fuji，不二，专属Tezuka的独一不二的玫瑰。 <br/>得到了新名字的玫瑰愉快地展开花瓣，让美丽绽放得更为张扬。 <br/>Tezuka觉得很满意，于是他在Fuji前面趴了下来，慢慢地梳理了一遍自己光滑斑斓的皮毛。虽然他不懂什么是善意的眼神，但他明亮的眼睛还是尽可能温柔地看着Fuji，直到他觉得疲倦，然后眯起眼睛，头垂下去安睡了。 </p><p>在宁静的Seigaku山谷里，百兽之王Tezuka，和孤独玫瑰Fuji的故事，就这样悄然地开始了。<br/>很多年后，一支森林考察队来到了这里。他们中的随队摄影师发现了这悬崖上的奇妙景象，于是抓拍了一张照片，收录在他的个人影集里。 <br/>后来这张照片被一个诗人看到了，这个画面触动了诗人的情怀，于是他写下了一首美丽的诗： <br/>——在我的心里，有猛虎轻嗅蔷薇。 </p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>